Mini FF:: Wookie dan author yang menggalau::
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Wookie  galau! ngga wajib baca*berarti ngga wajib review :P* soalnya ada curcol author didalam. MIAN FF-NYA JELEK


Mini FF:: Wookie dan author yang menggalau::

Siang itu, di ruang nonton, anak-anak pada ngumpul bareng. Eh, ngga, lebih tepatnya cuma Ryeowook dan Shindong yang ada di ruangan itu#plak. Itu pun cuma diem-diem-an, soalnya Ryeowook sibuk melototin laptop.

Merasa risih (dan bingung), Shindong pun mengguncang bahu Ryeowook pelan agar Ryeowook ngomong.

"Wookie? Lo kenapa?" tanya Shindong bingung karena ternyata Ryeowook nangis sambil ngegigit sapu tangan.

"Hiks, Hyuuuuunnnngggggg~~!" tangis Ryeowook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. Shindong sendiri sih, makin bingung gara-gara Ryeowook mewek se-kejer itu.

"Kami pulaaannnggg!" teriak sisa anak-anak Suju yang ngga ada di situ.

"Hiks, hiks, huweee~~~!" terdengar suara tangisan.

"Hoe? Ada apaan Ryeowook nangis?" pikir Leeteuk.

(gw: kok Teuki oppa tau Wookie yang nangis?

LT: tau dong, gw kan eomma yang baik*tepuk dada*)

Mereka pun segera ke ruang nonton. Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat Ryeowook yang meringkuk ketakutan karena akan dimangsa beruang.

(*BUUGGGHHHHH!* Shindong murka)

"Wookie? Dirimu mengapa(?)?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Dongsaeng kesayangannya nangis gitu loh! Sebagai hyung yang baik, Donghae pun mengelus kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ngga rela. Donghae kan juga hyung kesayangannya, kok dia ngga pernah digituin?

-buughh!—

Ryeowook malah mendorong Donghae dengan kejam dan menatap Donghae penuh kebencian seolah-olah Donghae telah membantai seluruh keluarganya.

"Aku benci Donghae hyung!" tuding Ryeowook kejam.

Dan saat itulah hati kecil Donghae yang ringkih dan rapuh dihancurkan begitu saja oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Wookie, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Huuhhh~~" Ryewook juga tidak mempedulikan Sungmin. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin merasa seperti dijatuhi batu besar. LALU APA ARTI PERSAUDARAAN MIN-WOOK SELAMA INI? Pikir Sungmin depresi sambil nginjek caps lock author.

Dan Leeteuk pun akhirnya maju.

"Hyung juga pengkhianat!" tuding Ryeowook semena-mena. Omaigot, gue maju aja belom... pikir Leeteuk pilu.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk mendaulat Yesung yang sedari tadi bengong kayak orang bego untuk mencari tahu mengapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba senewen.

"Mungkinkah Ryeowook hyung...?" pikir Kyuhyun yang udah melantur kemana-mana.

"Wookie? Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung jahat!" kata Ryeowook.

"Weh, memang gue ngapain? Makan orang juga gue ngga doyan," kata Yesung.

"Hyung itu jahat! Hyung tukang SELINGKUH!"

-JGEEERRRRR!—

"Omaigot, Wookie, demi rumput yang bergoyang dan bintang-bintang yang memandang bumi, dari mana lo bisa nuduh Yesung hyung tukang selingkuh?" kata Eunhyuk sambil melotot. Yang lain juga langsung ngakak. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa bengong dengan segala ke-babo-annya.

"Wookie, menuduh orang tanpa bukti itu ngga baek loh," kata Siwon sambil ngakak.

"Beneran kok! Siwon hyung kan JUGA PACARNYA YESUNG HYUNG!" kata Ryeowook. Demi mendengar kalimat yang gede itu, Siwon langsung merinding dan komat-kamit 'najisnajisnajisnajis' 1000000x.

"Demi apaan lo, Wook?" Leeteuk stress.

"Leeteuk hyung kan juga selingkuhannya Yesung hyung!" tuding Ryeowook. "Mentang-mentang Kangin hyung lagi wamil," lanjutnya. Dan sekarang Leeteuk lagi berubah jadi puzzle tiga dimensi.

"Bentar, bentar! Kayaknya author lagi nyalain saklar yaoi tuh!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada saklar ajaib yang bisa mengubah takdir hidup mereka dalam sekejap.

"Woooiiiihhhhh, matiin saklarnya!" seru Sungmin menyerukan perang.

(*Bugh! Bugh!*gw akan setia melindungi saklar yang sakral ini!)

"Heh! Lo tumben mau ngeksis di ff lo sendiri?" kata Kyuhyun ke arah author yang sedang bertampang super judes.

"Berisik lo magnae!*megang tangan Wookie* mian Wookie oppa, kau menjadi korban kegalau-anku."

"Emang lo galau apa sih? Penting banget, sampe ngeracunin uri Wookie segala!" musuh besar gw bangkit, Donghae.

"Habisnya! Yesung oppa/ hyung banyak banget selingkuhannya!" kata Wookie dan author bersamaan. Membuat Yesung terpojok.

"Astaga, kenapa dua orang ini..." pikir Yesung pilu.

"Coba kusebutkan, ada YeTeuk, YeChul, HanSung, KangSung, YeMin, YeHyuk, YeHae, Yewon or WonSung, YeKyu or KyuSung! Banyak banget kan hyung?" kata Ryeowook lebay.

"Dan yang bikin gue senewen akhir-akhir ini adalah KYUSUNG! Gue ngga rela oppa jadi uke, huwaaaa TAT"

Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Author menangis bersama.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa diam membisu.

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Eunhyuk dengan nistanya. Sampe yang lain bingung.

"Aneh banget lo, Thor. Tapi lo suka KangSung tuh? Lagian salah lo akhir-akhir ini ketagihan yaoi-nya Yesung hyung!" kata Eunhyuk ngolokin Author.

"Diem lo, `Nyet! Gue suka KangSung bukan buat romance dodol! Tapi mereka tuh kayak anak kembar!"

"Nyari ribut aja lo, Thor. Mendingan lo pergi deh!" usir Kyuhyun kejam.

"*mengabaikan Kyuhyun* oke gue emang keseringan baca YeWook! Tapi Yewook doang gitu looohhh *satu –dua YeHae dan YeHyuk, sih* gue Cuma ngerestuin YeWook! YeWook FTW!"

Ryeowook yang merasa diacuhkan ikut sumbang suara. "Yesung hyung tega selingkuh sama dua sahabat baikku, Sungmin hyung sama Kyuhyun!" Kemudian Author dan Ryeowook mengeluarkan semua kegalau-an mereka mengenai paringnya Yesung ini.

"Huweee, eomma kenapa anak laki-lakimu jadi diginiin?" batin Yesung.

"Gue bosen denger racauan kalian kalo soal yaoi, gue tidur ajalah," kata Shindong.

-THE END (?)—

A/N:: author`s curcol:: HUWAAAA! MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG NGEPOST INI SAMPAH! Tapi serusan deh, author senewen banget sama pairing KyuSung. Kalo YeKyu bolehlah*buka mbah gugel, nyari ff YeKyu*, tapi~~ salah satu blog kesukaanku buat ngecek2 HaeHyuk, adminnya juga suka KyuSung. Risih banget liat gambarnya Yesung oppa diedit jadi cewek. Begitu juga dengan YeWon couple. Huweee, kenapa hampir semua fanbase Yesung oppa yang aku ikutin semuanya rata2 YeWon+KyuSung shipper TTATT

Sepertinya author memang ngga rela kalo Yesung oppa digrepe-grepe sebagai uke.

Sekali lagi maaf sudah memposting sampah /(_ _)\*deep bow sampe mentok lutut sendiri*

(nge-dance Roly Poly+ Oppa Oppa)

_Signed,_

_Rabu, 28 Desember 2011, pukul 16.24 WITA_

_So Young Ra a.k.a Annisa Nur Aini_

A/N2. Masa disekolah author ikut pelatihan jurnalistik, dan ternyata susah banget jadi orang broadcast!#ditendang. oh, iya, buat para ikaners (baca: ELFish) jangan marah soal Donghae aq sebut musuh besar ya. dulu aq emang sempat ngga suka sama Donghae kok, ngga percaya kan?*bangga banget-_-"*


End file.
